ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 19
Android 19 (人造人間19号, Jinzōningen Jū Kyū-go) makes his debut in "The Androids Appear", the 126th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on February 12, 1992. He makes his first manga appearance in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, issued on March 10, 1992. Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, Android 19 was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Biography Dragon Ball Z Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in each alternate timelines this respect goes to Android 16, as Android 19 only exists in the series' mainstream timeline). He, accompanied by Android 20 (in reality, a reformed Dr. Gero), first appears during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Having the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sapped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Android 19 later challenges Goku, who then proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan, shifting the fight in his favor. Shortly after however, the heart disease foretold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at energy absorption. Suddenly, before Android 19 could execute the finishing blow, he is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is trounced about by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto 19's face (pictured), before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta barrages him with his Big Bang Attack, and 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Shortly after the battle, Future Trunks arrives at where the battle took place, but when he sees Android 19's head, he doesn't recognize it, realizing that the Android that the Z Fighters destroyed was actually a different Android from the ones that were from his future. Dragon Ball GT Android 19 is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Goten and Trunks launch a barrage of ki shots into an alley, comically resulting in his head flying off once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during [[Until We Meet Again|the final episode of GT]]. Special abilities Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Evil Category:Android Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Work Category:Dragon ball z Category:Dragon ball gt